Systems for sensing human movement are used for therapy, recreation, and or education. Such systems translate physical dynamic movement of a person into an input value. Use of these systems can lead to muscle pulls or torn rotator cuffs. Therefore there is a need for improved systems for sensing human movement where use of these systems does not lead muscle or rotator cuff injuries.